1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to herbal drinks and more particularly pertains to a new method of making an herbal drink for relieving symptoms of fatigue, congestion, fever and asthma.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of herbal drinks is known in the prior art. More specifically, herbal drinks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious configurations.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,252; U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,631; U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,374; U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,928; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,695.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new method of making an herbal drink. The inventive device includes making an herbal drink for relieving symptoms of various ailments such as cough, fever and fatigue. The drink is formed by straining water through a combination of equal portions of rosehip, goldenseal, comfrey leaf, bee pollen, spearmint, chickweed, comfrey root, chamomile flower, catnip, mullein, pennyroyal, eucalyptus, and licorice root.
In these respects, the method of making an herbal drink according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of relieving symptoms of fatigue, congestion, fever and asthma.